Hujan Terakhir
by Alisha Blooms
Summary: Aku berjalan seorang diri di saat hujan deras dan mungkin inilah aku terakhirnya kali menikmati guyuran air hujan. Dan melampiaskan semua kesakitanku bersama air hujan. / Oneshoot / AU - OOC/ Newbie here/ DLDR! :D


.

Hujan Terakhir

Story by Alisha Blooms

Disclamier : All cast bukan milik saya, tapi milik Masasi Kishimoto

..

Warning :

Kata bercetak miring = Flashback / inner Chara

FF absurd, OOC, AU, Banyak Typo, sedikit suspense,

and many more kekurangannya.

...

PS : Bagi Pembaca yang tidak suka, saya sarankan bacalah fanfict yang lebih baik dari saya.  
>DLDR Berlaku, Lho!<p>

...

_Fanfict ini untukmu (Scarleta Fernandes part 1) dan Para Pembaca lainnya!_  
>Selamat Membaca!<p>

* * *

><p>Zrsshh.. Zrsshh.. Zrrshh…<p>

Air hujan deras mulai membasahi tubuhku. Setiap rintik air hujan yang turun ini bagaikan sebuah duri. Sebuah duri yang sangat tajam dan dingin jika terkena kulit. Selama hujan terus turun membasahi bumi, aku pun terus berjalan seorang diri menelusuri jalanan yang panjang dan sepi ini. Jalan yang panjang ini sungguh sepi dan sangat dingin. Setiap kali aku melangkah, rasanya ada orang yang selalu mengikuti dari belakang.

_KRAK! _

Dan, benar apa kataku. Itu seperti suara sebuah kaki yang tak sengaja menginjak ranting kering di musim panas. Ranting kering? Ini ganjil. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Kosong. Tempat ini kosong, hanya ada seorang manusia yang tengah berjalan seorang diri yaitu aku. Mungkin, ini hanya bagian dari ketakutanku saja. Hanya ilusi saja.

Selama aku berjalan, hati dan otakku terus berpergian ke mana saja. Tubuhku memang ada di tempat ini, tapi hatiku berada di tempat yang lain. Dalam hati ini, diriku tersesat dalam sebuah rasa. Sebuah rasa sayang yang tak seorang pun tahu. Aku menyukainya sejak kecil; rasanya sama seperti saat aku mengenal apa itu buku , menyayanginya sama seperti buku yang selalu ku baca, dan aku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintai membaca. Dan, kini aku harus benar - benar melepaskan semua rasaku padanya!

"_Sasuke-san, kau sudah tahu belum kabar terbaru mengenai Sakura-chan? Kabarnya sebentar lagi dia akan menikah dengan lelaki pilihan orang tuanya. Dan masih kabarnya juga, lelaki pilihan orang tuanya itu sangatlah baik, kaya, berpendidikan tinggi, dan juga tampan. Tapi sungguh kuno ya, di era globalisasi seperti ini masih ada yang menikah dengan cara seperti itu? Ah, rasanya aku tak boleh berbicara seperti ini ya. Karena pada dasarnya setiap orang tua pasti akan memilihkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk anaknya begitu pula dengan orang tua Sakura-chan. Semoga apa yang telah dipilihkan oleh orang tua Sakura adalah yang terbaik untuk kehidupan Sakura di masa yang akan mendatang, bukan begitu, Sasuke-san?" _

Ucapan Tenten yang panjang lebar itu masih terngiang di telingaku. Karena pada dasarnya setiap orang tua itu pasti akan memilihkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuk anaknya, apakah aku harus merusak harapan orang tua Sakura demi memperjuangkan cintaku? Rasanya aku terlalu kejam jika benar – benar melakukan hal itu. Tak ada jalan lagi selain pasrah menerima takdir ini karena sampai saat ini belum mengetahui apakah rasa cintaku itu terbalas atau hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yang jelas hanya ada cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganlah yang pasti aku akan terima dari Sakura. Dia adalah gadis yang multi-talenta sementara aku hanyalah seorang kutubuku yang belum mampu mengembangkan bakatnya. Tak terkenal dan sangat kurang pergaulan, itulah aku. Sudah jelaslah alasan Sakura jika dia menolakku secara mentah – mentah.

"_Ya, gadis terbaik seperti dia sudah sepantasnya mendapat seorang lelaki yang terbaik juga." Balasku menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Tenten tersenyum ke arahku dan mengangguk setuju, "Ya, aku setuju denganmu." Ucap Tenten._

Sakura, kau tahu? Lidahku sangatlah kelu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan bahwa kau adalah gadis yang terbaik memang mudah, tapi berkata sepantasnya mendapat seorang lelaki (lain) yang terbaik juga sungguh membuat lidahku perih untuk mengucapkannya.

"_Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kapan kamu akan menyusul seperti Sakura, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Neji_

Dan, aku selalu ingat saat Neji bertanya seperti itu. Hatiku terasa semakin perih, aku tak kuasa untuk mengatakannya karena orang yang sangat aku ingin jadikan seorang istri kini akan menjadi istri orang lain. Miris.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakku di tengah hujan yang deras ini. Teriak sekeras mungkin untuk membangunkan hati Sakura. Membangunkan hati Sakura yang telah tertutup untuk menerima kehadiranku. Bibirku pun terus bertanya kepada Sakura walau Sakura tak ada di sini.

"Sakura, apakah hatimu sudah tertutup untukku?"

"Sakura, apakah aku terlalu miskin sehingga aku tak dapat bersama denganmu?"

"Sakura, apakah aku terlalu pecundang dan penakut untuk mengucapkan rasaku yang sebenarnya?"

"Sakura, mungkinkah aku ada peluang untuk masih bisa bersamamu?"

"Sakura, aku memang bukan yang pertama tapi bisakah aku menjadi yang terakhir untukmu?

"Sakura kau tahu? Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikanmu."

"Setiap hari hatiku tersayat – sayat saat melihatmu berjalan bersama calon suamimu itu, kau tahu itu Sakura?"

"Akhir – akhir ini hatiku selalu sedih dan bahagia, itu semua karenamu Sakura. Terkadang hatiku tak jelas menentu perasaannya."

"SAKURAAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU TERLALU MENCINTAIMU!"

Aku mengakhiri pertanyaan imajinasiku pada Sakura dengan sebuah teriakan yang keras. Aku terus berjalan sambil ditemani air hujan yang menguyur basah tubuhku. Langkah kakiku hentikan, teringat akan suatu barang yang berada di dalam saku jaketku. Suatu barang yang sangat berguna dan berbahaya bagi pemiliknya.

Pisau belati berukuran kecil.

Aku tersenyum sinis saat ku lihat benda itu. Aku pegang dengan erat pisau belati itu dan memposisikannya tepat di depan perutku. Aku terlalu lelah dan mungkin dengan cara ini aku akan meninggalkan dunia. Maafkan aku, Tuhan. Maafkan aku yang terlalu berputus asa menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan dunia ini.

Satu, Maafkan semua kesalahanku, keluargaku...

Dua, Maafkan aku, Sakura..

Tiga, Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih atas segalanya..

Aku ayunkan secara perlahan pisau belati itu dan _jress _aku melihat ke bawah ada sebuah titik – titik merah mulai keluar dari perutku. Samar – samar aku dengar dari belakang teriakan seorang wanita, wanita itu terlihat seolah berlari ke arahku. Melarangku untuk melakukan hal nekat ini.

"Sasukee, Jangaaaaan!"

Namun, terlambat. Aku sudah melakukannya. Semakin dalam aku tusukan pisau itu dalam tubuhku, semakin deras darah mengalir dari tubuhku. Darahku yang berwarna merah bercampur dengan air hujan yang dingin membuat tempat berdiriku penuh dengan darah yang mengalir. Ku lihat darah – darahku mulai mengalir ke segala penjuru arah. Keseimbangaku mulai hilang. Brrussh! Badanku terhempas ke aspal jalan yang basah ini. Aku terdiam dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuhku seiring dengan derasnya air hujan membasahi tubuhku.

Wanita itu semakin berlari mendekatiku. Sekarang aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya nampak sangat familiar seperti… Sakura. Tapi kenapa bayangan wanita tercantik itu semakin nyata saat ini? Tangan mungilnya mengelus wajahku sembari menangis. Entah menangis atau tersiram air hujan, aku tak tahu. Karena aku kurang bisa membedakan antara air mata dan air hujan.

Samar –samar ku dengar wanita itu berbicara dengan lirih, "Sasuke, mengapa kau lakukan ini semua?" tanyanya.

"_Ini semua karena kamu, Sakura." _Jawabku dalam hati.

Maafkan aku hanya bisa menjawab dalam hati karena bibirku sudah sulit untuk diajak berbicara.

"Kenapa kau memilih jalan yang seperti ini? Sasuke yang aku kenal adalah seorang kutubuku yang baik hati bukan seorang pujangga yang rela mati dengan cara yang seperti ini.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Maaf.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Ini semua akibat kebodohanku. Seandainya aku bisa bersabar, pasti aku takkan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

"Aku di sini, bertahanlah. _Ambulance _akan segera datang membawa pertolongan untukmu. Bertahanlah, Sasuke!"

"_Tak perlu memanggil ambulance karena bagiku kau sudah berfungsi sama seperti mobil itu."_

Dan, aku rasa tanganku tengah digenggam erat oleh Sakura. Air matanya terasa mengalir di tanganku.

Tapi mengapa Sakura bisa berada di sini? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini pasti hanyalah imajinasimu Sasuke. Saat ini Sakura pasti sedang sibuk mempersiapkan gaun pengantin untuk pernikahannya esok. Oh, mungkinkah ini yang namanya detik – detik terakhir. Detik – detik terakhir yang konon kata sebagian orang memunculkan suatu kenangan yang indah semasa hidupnya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku.. Seandainya aku langsung membaca suratmu saat itu dan menerimamu sebagai seorang kekasih. Pasti aku takkan membiarkanmu terluka begitu mendalam seperti ini. Mengapa cinta itu datang terlambat seperti ini?" Rintih Sakura.

"_Cinta itu tidak datang terlambat, namun kaulah yang terlambat menyadari cinta di dalam hatimu."_

"Ja.. Jad.. Jadilah se.. seo... seorang is..tri yang baik. Ma.. aaafkan.. Aku, Sakura." Ucapku lemas.

Sakura mengangguk sembari menangis. Aku belai rambutnya, ini mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku paksakan wajahku untuk tersenyum. Menikmati air matanya yang bercampur air hujan. Mungkin ini juga saat terakhir menikmati guyuran air hujan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.." Ucap Sakura yang begitu jelas terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku.

Itulah kalimat yang selalu aku tunggu Sakura. Aku tersenyum lemah mendengar hal itu. Lama–kelamaan pandanganku semakin tak jelas. Tubuhku terasa sakit dan semakin terasa sangat sakit. Hitam, dunia semakin terlihat hitam dan, hitam. Dan, mungkin inilah akhir kisah hidupku.

The End

* * *

><p>Cuap - cuap Author :<p>

Mohon maaf semuanya, saya telah membuat kisah sad ending untuk pair ini. Tapi, akhirnya tamat juga menyelesaikan requestsan ff darimu, Kyu! Semoga kamu suka ya! ;)

Ingat, Kalau masih kecil jangan terlalu dalam mencintai lawan jenis karena nanti akan susah lho melupakannya jika sudah putus (Pengalaman pribadi niyee). Tetapi berikanlah cinta kita kepada semua orang dengan lembut bagaikan air yang mengalir dari sungai. Ehem.. :D

Dan, ucapan terima kasih juga buat kamu yang sudah baca ff ini sampai tamat. Saya masih newbie, dan saya yakin pasti masih ada kekurangannya. Oleh sebab itu, saya mohon kepada para pembaca yang berbaik hati untuk senantiasa meninggalkan reviewnya sebagai saran & kritik agar saya dapat berkarya lebih baik lagi. :)

Terima Kasih Banyak! :D

Thursday, January 30, 2014 - Alisha Blooms


End file.
